


you could say i'm raising the stakes

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Chases, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Viktor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Viktor had always been very good at keeping himself well-fed, either by the blood bags or dissolving tablets that he slipped in his water and coffee. The times hehadbitten Yuuri were when he felt more peckish than actually hungry; they were gestures of trust, rather than necessity. Yuuri didn’t know what it was actually like to be drunk by Viktor when he was famished, like he would die if he didn’t have a drop of his blood.But he’d imagined it.Oh,had he imagined it, spent entire nights thinking about Viktor being utterlyravenous,wild with instinct and desire as he descended upon Yuuri and claimed him in every possible way without regret or regard...





	you could say i'm raising the stakes

**Author's Note:**

> writing vampires in 2018 is weirdly nostalgic for me who wrote 29485 vamp stories like. ten years ago... speaking of which, remember when every vampire-loving weeb listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Na1A6lSHns) back in the day? its where the title is from lol
> 
> anyway this was inspired by all that, uh, interesting dialogue in the yume100 collab where Viktor talked about eating Yuuri and keeping him inside him and i...i just ran with it and made a vampire au with gratuitous bite kink and possessive vore-ish tendencies??? uh. yeah. NO ACTUAL VORE THOUGH. OH and many thanks to jenna for all her encouragement and enabling and bonding with me over Yuuri being in love with his vampire boyfriend <33

“Are you sure you want this,  _ zvyozdochka _ ?”

It came out of nowhere, but the question wasn’t without context for Yuuri. He’d been asked the same thing off and on for the past week -- at first with disbelief, then with hesitation. He’d seen the troubled downturn of his lover’s pale lips, the furrow of his silver brows as he repeated the question through the days. Yuuri had been nothing but supportive and reassuring in his responses at first, but now... He couldn’t help but wonder if Viktor’s apprehension was a red flag. Because maybe Yuuri was the selfish one -- it wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe he was just pushing Viktor out of his comfort zone.

And for what? A dumb kink? A silly fetish? 

Yuuri swore the next time that Viktor asked, he’d just tell him to forget the whole thing. But when the question popped up yet again that night, Viktor sounded...different. His tone was low, his accent drawing out his words over perfect, smooth velvet. And right at the edge, Yuuri could hear exactly what his question was laced with.

_ Excitement _ .

They were cuddling on the sofa, watching a Russian drama that Yuuri only half-understood, but it was more than what he knew a year ago when he first moved to St. Petersburg to live with his beautiful fiancé. What he heard in Viktor’s voice though caught his attention immediately, and Yuuri tore his eyes from the screen to look up at a piercing blue gaze. Yuuri had seen calm iced-over lakes and winter storms in those eyes, and yet their greatest power was melting Yuuri down to his core. 

“Viktor?” he prompted.

“I’ve been thinking about it more,” Viktor admitted, voice still low. “And, if you’re still willing, I want to try it.” 

Yuuri’s heart pumped faster. He could feel it in how all the blood rushed to his face. He knew that neither of these went unnoticed by his fiancé, who’s eyes seemed to glimmer as they immediately flickered down just below Yuuri’s jawline. The baby-blue V-neck that Yuuri wore had a collar that left his entire collarbone bare and open; he would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t been wearing such shirts lately just to tempt Viktor, hoping to convince him to accept the idea he had.

“You...want to try?” Yuuri asked, his words rushing out in an excited exhale. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, you must understand that,” Viktor gently reminded with the last of his inhibition. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle. His love was being  _ ridiculous _ . “Vitya, you act like you’ve never bitten me before.” 

A desperate look filled Viktor’s expression. His lips pressed together as he groaned deep in his throat. “I  _ knooow _ , but it’s not like you’re my main source of blood either,” he said. He ran a hand through the silver fall of his fringe. “I don’t -- view you as simply something to feed off of. You’re so much more to me, Yuuri, and I’d never prefer you as -- as  _ food  _ over my lover...”

It was so unlike Viktor to be insecure or unsure about something. But that was how Yuuri knew that this really bothered him. With the same patience he’d had over the past few days, Yuuri softly reassured, “I know you love me, Vitya. And I know that you see us as equals. I get insecure about a lot of things, but I know how you see me. Doing this wouldn’t change that. So tell me what it is that’s holding you back. You don’t like my blood?” Yuuri asked, taking a page from Viktor’s Book of Melodrama and giving him a pout.

Viktor’s eyes glimmered again, worry replaced with desire. “Your taste is  _ exquisite _ ,  _ lyubov moya _ ,” he said firmly. “Blood bags and tablets can’t even compare. You’re just so sweet…” His tongue pushed past his lips, licking over them. “I think of your taste every time I feel hungry, every time you shamelessly bare your throat like this…” 

Yuuri immediately recognized the look growing in Viktor’s eyes and tilted his head, both in thought and to expose more of his neck. It had only been a handful of times that Viktor fed off of him, and the faint scars where those beautiful, pearly fangs had broken into Yuuri’s flesh were already starting to fade. He thought about having permanent silvery marks there -- just like other humans that coupled with vampires had. Such relationships weren’t as taboo as they once were, and even humans willing to be a vampire’s main source of blood wasn’t seen as a product of monstrous manipulation and sadistic slavery anymore. Those that feared a vampire’s bite still existed, certainly, but Yuuri wasn’t one of them. As his and Viktor’s relationship grew, he made sure that Viktor knew that too.

And yet… Viktor had so rarely sunk his jaws into Yuuri’s skin. It was a regrettable fact, but Yuuri hoped that that could be changed soon. 

“Vitya,” he said meaningfully, staring down at the seam of Viktor’s lips. His fangs weren’t showing -- yet. “When’s the last time you fed? Have you...been starving yourself for this?” 

The spell was momentarily broken, and Viktor glanced away, expression torn between shame and hunger. 

But Yuuri grew more excited. Viktor had always been very good at keeping himself well-fed, either by the blood bags or dissolving tablets that he slipped in his water and coffee. The times he  _ had  _ bitten Yuuri were when he felt more peckish than actually hungry; they were gestures of trust, rather than necessity. Yuuri didn’t know what it was actually like to be drunk by Viktor when he was famished, like he would die if he didn’t have a drop of his blood.

But he’d imagined it.  _ Oh _ , had he imagined it, spent entire nights thinking about Viktor being utterly  _ ravenous _ , wild with instinct and desire as he descended upon Yuuri and claimed him in every possible way without regret or regard--

The image was what started this proposal of Yuuri’s in the first place. 

“Let’s do it,” Yuuri said, leaning close to his fiancé. He reached out to cup Viktor’s face, the skin smooth and cold. “Tonight. Is that okay? You have to eat, Vitya.” 

“Of course,” Viktor agreed evenly. He leaned into Yuuri’s touch, giving him a look overflowing with adoration. He turned to kiss Yuuri’s palm, his lips then brushing lower, sinfully close to the network of blue and purple veins just under the little layer of fat at Yuuri's wrist. Viktor placed another, more lingering kiss there. 

“But just in case,” he said, returning to himself. “Let's go to the blood center. I've run out of bags, and I should shop, anyway…”

Yuuri knew Viktor just wanted to be safe, and he couldn’t say the thought didn't make him happy. Still, if he could be the one to satisfy Viktor's hunger tonight, in more than one way, he'd consider the whole thing worth it. He nodded at Viktor’s suggestion.

“Alright, want to head out then?”

* * *

Night drew through the sky by the time they headed out. It was cool, but Yuuri still only put on one of his low-neck sweaters over his shirt. The blood center was just a few blocks away anyway. 

Viktor used to be reluctant to let Yuuri come along, used to think that the more horrible, real aspects of being a vampire would drive his lover away. But Yuuri had known Yuuko all his life, and she was the first vampire that he’d known; she too had been scared to let Yuuri see her feed, but soon enough she indulged his fascination by letting him watch her put blood tablets in her drinks or join her when her mother shopped at Hasetsu’s blood center. Once, on accident, he caught her happily licking the blood off a wound Takeshi caught on the ice. 

So Yuuri knew well the reality of how his fiancé received his nourishment. The closest it came to actually  _ bothering  _ him was when Viktor bit into his bag particularly sloppily one day and stained the tablecloth one evening. He accepted this aspect of Viktor as readily as anything else about him. Although in this case, Yuuri supposed the acceptance wasn’t as nonchalant as he made it seem. Because in the few times Viktor had bitten him, Yuuri found he... _ quite _ enjoyed the needle-fine pleasure-pain, loved the wet suck of Viktor slurping up his blood at the crook of his neck, loved the shudder that went through Viktor’s body as he fed, a shudder that reverberated down Yuuri’s own spine. 

So he just -- suggested it one day. That Viktor drink from him like he  _ meant  _ it. That he -- really tapped into his vampire instincts. 

He was just glad that he didn’t offend his lover. That Viktor -- actually seemed quite attracted to the idea now. 

And so they walked down the empty streets to the blood center, and Yuuri tried not to pitch a tent in his pants quite yet by thinking about what they’d do when they got home. He was so occupied with  _ not  _ being occupied that he didn’t hear Viktor right away when he spoke.

“Oh! Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you say?”

Viktor, dressed in one of his form-fitting black coats that accented the pale sharpness of his face and strong, lithe form, smiled. “I asked if you remember what our safeword is.”

Yuuri blinked. “Silver,” he recited. Then, after a beat of silence, asked, “Why?”

“Just making sure. If anything becomes...too much or you don’t like something, I want you to use it. I’ve never...acted this way before, so the last thing I want is to take it too far. Because I meant it, Yuuri -- you’re exquisite to my senses.” They stopped walking. Viktor turned to him, ran his fingertips in a trail up Yuuri’s arm, reaching out to stroke his face. “Your softness, your taste, your voice and everything… You make me hunger for you in so many ways… I'm not sure if I could hold back if you offer yourself to me like this.”

_ Is that a promise? _ Yuuri’s mind thirsted. Yuuri leaned into the touch, offering a smile of his own. “I might not be a vampire, but it’s the same for me, Viktor. I want your everything. And I trust you. It’s precisely because I do that I want to do this with you.” He held Viktor’s wrist, bringing his hand down until he could feel his pulse beat back against Viktor’s fingertips. “So do what you want with me, okay? From the moment I first saw you… I trained my body and everything in it to offer to  _ you _ .”

A hitched breath as Viktor was caught off-guard by the sincere answer. He stroked lovingly over the vein that Yuuri so openly offered him. It was the most honest thing Yuuri could’ve ever said about wanting to reach Viktor’s side -- cultivating himself as a skater, a lover… 

And now this, a lifetime donor of blood for his dear vampire.

“I think we should start,” Viktor said with sudden conviction.

Now Yuuri frowned. “Start? Here?” Not that that they hadn’t engaged in semi-public acts  _ before…  _

Viktor’s eyes glimmered again as they glanced over at him. Something about them was different. They were so impossibly blue and pale, two moons in the dead of night watching Yuuri -- pinning him to the spot. The scenery around them seemed to melt away from Yuuri; all he could take in were the eyes of his lover, both parts beautiful and terrifying. 

_ It’s almost like… Like... _

Yuuri sucked in a breath.  _ Like a predator that’s found its prey.  _ There had been no intention from the start to actually go to the blood center; Viktor had just wanted to get Yuuri outside the familiar walls of their home. The realization made him more excited than he anticipated.

Seeing the recognition dawn on Yuuri, the corner of Viktor’s lips curled up. It was starkly different from any other smile he’d given Yuuri before. It was playful, yes, but haughty -- a  _ smirk _ . 

“This is how my kind used to do it, right? Stalking you humans, hunting you…” Viktor’s voice grew low, a sharp knife hidden under velvet. “Chasing you down. As if your legs, no matter how powerful they are on the ice, could  _ ever  _ outrun mine.”

Heat grew in Yuuri’s cheeks. 

Viktor started to unbutton his coat slightly in preparation. Yuuri didn’t know why he wore it; it wasn’t like the cold  _ actually  _ affected him. The ice and cold was where Viktor was birthed, after all. The deliberate movements, slowly uncoiling before Yuuri, had his legs shaking.

_ I’ve never felt like this around him before. Viktor’s always been sweet -- safe.  _

Viktor licked his lips. “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with playing with your food every once in awhile. How about a two minute running head start?” 

Unable to form an answer, Yuuri just opened his mouth then closed it, his body tense with the indecision to remain or flee -- the latter trailed coldly down his spine, a foreign sensation, his mind confused as he took in Viktor’s unfamiliar demeanor. 

Apparently amused with the reaction he was receiving, Viktor gave a throaty laugh. In a blink, his lips were at the shell of Yuuri’s ear, breath hot and dangerous.

“I don’t think you heard me,  _ kotyonok _ . I  _ said  _ \--  **_run_ ** .”

Yuuri’s breath hitched at the sharp growl, and he scrambled away on pure instinct. His feet pounded over the sidewalk at a frantic pace that left him more than a little dizzy. He had no idea where he was running to, only that he dared not look back at where he came from. 

That was -- so different. 

_ Terrifying _ .  

_ Thrilling _ . 

Yuuri swore he could hear that same low, threatening laughter behind him. He stumbled half-blindly forward, nothing but instinct driving him as his head struggled to catch up with what was happening to him.

At this hour, the streets were mostly empty. Too empty. Yuuri had gone down two blocks and realized no cars had come by. The bus stops were vacant. And his breath -- his breath sounded too loud in the stillness around him. 

He slowed down at a corner, heart racing. He glanced around and tried to listen out for -- well, anything, he supposed. All there seemed to be though was himself right outside the shadow of a streetlamp, and his blood roaring in his ears. 

_ Where did he go? _ he mused. There was no one down the block. The noise of the city seemed so far away. Yuuri licked his lips then slowly turned and began to walk apprehensively back to the apartment. All the while, his hands started to fidget at his sides, like they could possibly make him feel more secure. 

The shadows seemed darker than usual tonight. Yuuri’s eyes strained to make out the forms of newspaper boxes and sign posts, their silhouettes wavering and transforming as his sight adjusted. What mind tricks was he setting himself up for? It was too much hype for his head to play up. He huffed a short breath, waiting for a presence to show up. 

“ _ If your heart keeps pounding like that, every vampire in St. Petersburg will be drawn to you, you know.” _

Yuuri jumped, whirling his body around. Only a few leaves being stirred up by the breeze greeted him. 

After listening out a second more, he turned back to his original path.

“ _ It’s such a sweet sound _ ,” the voice returned. Then, a wistful breath that Yuuri swore was made right against his hair. “ _ Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s dangerous to go around at night alone like this? Especially as you bare your delicious neck so shamelessly _ …”

Yuuri kept his eyes trained forward, walking just a bit faster. A small laugh sounded. 

“ _ And what will you do then? Helpless and claimed, as you’re grabbed and… _ ”

Ice-cold fingers  _ cinched  _ against the vein of Yuuri’s neck, lips and sharp teeth dragging over his skin.

“ _...eaten all up? _ ” 

Yuuri nearly tripped as his breath was utterly stolen in a yelp. He tore away from the sudden touch and started running again, but the imprint of those molten and icy sensations continued to dance over his throat. His hand flew up but the skin hadn’t been broken.

_ Yet _ .

As he scrambled away, it hit him suddenly how strange his surroundings were -- foreign, even though St. Petersburg had been his home for almost a year now. He was still far away from anything familiar, and every street and sight and even the moon peeking between the clouds were all so  _ strange _ .

At the next intersection, Yuuri slowed, uncomfortable with the ominous green shine the traffic light gleamed through the shadow. 

A man was waiting for him on the other side of the street. 

Yuuri clutched over the collar of his shirt and tried to trot past without making eye-contact. 

The apartment was just ahead. He’d be back home in no time. Yuuri jumped at the sound of footsteps behind him, leaves crunching and loose gravel kicking up. He stopped just to make sure it wasn’t just himself again.

The sounds behind him stopped just a second too slow after him. He could practically envision the sinister, amused smile on beautiful, pale lips. 

_ You’re not going home alone tonight. _

**If** _ you make it home. _

He ran with all his might, breaths escaping him like desperate prayers. The cool wind pushed against him, biting into his exposed skin at the same time it urged him to escape.

The footsteps chased right after him, cutting in close, a hot breath at the nape of his neck, and oh how  _ easy  _ it’d be to catch Yuuri, pin him down, drag him away where no one would hear his screams--

The light had gone out on the streetlamps guarding the entrance to the bricked, stalwart apartment building. The entire edifice seemed hollow and abandoned now. Yuuri was uneasy, but his palms hit the door with relief, like he was safe now.

_ As if _ . A shudder raked down his spine and he turned, expecting his pursuer to be right there, but he was met with only the empty street again. 

Releasing a slow, relieved breath, Yuuri got his keys out of his pocket and turned to open the front door--

He collided with a cold, solid body. 

Yelping, he fell back, terror gripping his chest as he looked up at a pair of ice-blue eyes and a deadly smile framed by two long, sharp pearly fangs. Yuuri’s eyes stared at them, heart stuttering.

_ Danger _ , his mind screamed, taking in the unabashed hunger in the man -- the  _ vampire’s  _ eyes. And he knew, knew that every pulsating thought could be tasted in the very air, that it drenched his scent -- he could see it in how the vampire’s pupils dilated, his tongue sensually swiping over his lips. 

He was caught.

Yuuri yelled, scrambling to get to his feet and runoff God knew where -- but immediately, with laughable speed, Yuuri was caught, his wrist seized, yanked back, until he crashed back into the vampire’s body. 

“No, please,” he gasped, straining weakly against the tight hold. He never knew -- never knew he could be so  _ strong _ . This force was never exerted on Yuuri before, something that left him so physically  _ useless _ and left him completely at the mercy of another, and -- and he pressed his thighs together, panting heatedly. 

“No what? Isn’t this what you wanted?” A low chuckle and Yuuri was flipped around, his back hitting the heavy cold door. His body pressed back as the vampire caged him in, deeply inhaling the scent at Yuuri’s neck. The vampire hummed approvingly. “Weren’t you just  _ begging  _ for it, being so uncovered? Being so alone? Showing off that juicy, throbbing vein of yours?” 

Yuuri whimpered at the sudden wet sensation of a salivating tongue licking a stripe right along his vein. He closed his eyes. 

“Please…”  

“It won’t hurt, my sweet  _ kotletka _ ,” the vampire cooed. His hand danced down Yuuri’s side, gripping his hip. It drew out a low groan from Yuuri’s throat that made the vampire’s breath hitch. “In fact... You might experience ecstasy beyond your wildest fantasies.” 

Kisses from cold, soft lips like frozen roses fell onto Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, along his jawline, so dangerously close to…

“What do you say, cute little piggy?” breathed the vampire against his cheeks. He grabbed Yuuri by the chin, lifting his gaze up to meet his own ice-blue one. Yuuri noticed how the irises were slightly outlined in blood-red now. “Will you let this hungry wolf have some fun with you?”

Before Yuuri could answer, the vampire descended upon him, claiming his lips in a firm kiss. Both fangs and an insistent tongue pried Yuuri’s mouth open, drawing out Yuuri’s own tongue to be suckled on. Yuuri leaned heavily back against the door, a short moan escaping him when his bottom lip was pricked by a fang. The slight taste of blood crept into the kiss.

Now the vampire groaned lowly, pressing in -- and in a rush, swept Yuuri off his feet. 

In a blink, Yuuri’s back hit something soft, the familiar scent of home surrounding him. He opened his eyes, turning his head to see the lace curtains of their bedroom window. The room was mostly dark, the only light streaming from the window were from the moonlight and street lamps outside. It gave Yuuri a rough silhouette of where his vampire was, and the new crimson glow to his predatorial eyes. His black coat had been discarded, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. 

“Your lips are delicious,  _ kotletka _ ,” came the hushed, heated praise. Hands danced down Yuuri’s soft, plush sides, thumbs hooking themselves at his belt loops. “Mind if I sample other places as well?”

Anticipation thrummed through Yuuri’s body, heating up his skin. Viktor had never bitten him anywhere else except the typical spot of his neck, where blood was heaviest. Not even his wrists had been drunk from. Yuuri pressed back against the rumpled sheets in a submissive gesture.  

“Viktor…,” he panted.

“Mm, yes, there we go.” Viktor pulled down Yuuri’s pants and underwear down in one fluid gesture. He took hold of Yuuri’s wrists, raising them above Yuuri’s head. His grip was solid iron, and Yuuri could do little else to fight the hold other than wiggle his fingers weakly. With his other hand, Viktor pushed up Yuuri’s shirt, bunching it right over his chest. Yuuri flushed. 

He was exposed. Naked and powerless. The hunger in Viktor’s eyes promised one-thousand things to be done to his body, and Yuuri wouldn’t --  _ couldn’t  _ \-- fight against any of it.

And yet, a blissful, reverent sigh fell from Viktor’s lips. “Look at you,” he said, gaze tracing hotly down Yuuri’s flesh and plump body, every dip and swell outlined in the faint light. “You’re like an offering for the gods like this… So divine. So soft and --  _ mine _ .” 

Yuuri refrained from mentioning the words sitting on his tongue, how  _ appropriate  _ his lover’s words were -- because Viktor had been his god for over half his life. He was godlike in his strength and his power on the ice, in his beauty… Even with this obsessive kind of love that consumed them both with the hunger that led them to tonight, even when so many others would claim that vampires were the furthermost thing from being something so heavenly as  _ gods…  _ It was nothing less than some kind of religious experience for Yuuri to be laid before Viktor,  _ for  _ Viktor, like this.

Yuuri craned his neck, feeling himself melt with those words. “Yours,” he whispered. 

Viktor pressed into Yuuri’s body, searing kisses planting themselves on his skin, along his chest, suckling a nipple to hardness, following the rise and fall of Yuuri’s deep breaths and sighs at the sensation. Viktor’s fangs dragged teasingly over his flesh, but did not pierce. Every time Viktor found a new place to suck at his chest and stomach, Yuuri kept expecting the sharp pleasure-pain of a bite. He licked at the drying blood on his lips, squirming. 

Viktor’s free hand gripped the meat of Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing the pliant flesh. 

“I love your legs,” Viktor murmured. “Love seeing you jump on the ice with them... Feeling them around my hips… I also love marking them.” He slowly released Yuuri’s hands so that he could slide further down Yuuri’s body, spreading his legs open and nuzzling his head between them. He caressed the side of one leg, pressing his lips tenderly inside the thigh. 

A shudder rippled down Yuuri’s spine. “Vitya…”

Viktor licked over the same spot, leaving a smear of saliva, before opening his jaws wide. Yuuri’s breath hitched, the faint light shining on the sharpness of Viktor’s canines.

The moment his fangs clamped into his flesh, breaking the skin, Yuuri tossed his head back and  _ moaned _ . His toes curled slightly as he heard soft slurping, his lover drinking from the spill of blood trickling out the puncture wounds. Quiet moans pressed into his thigh as Viktor drank for a few dizzying seconds then pulled away to lap at the bite mark. 

Immediately, Viktor switched to the other thigh. Yuuri gasped, Viktor’s hair tickling against his cock, which was rapidly growing hard. Viktor hummed, then took another bite. Yuuri jolted from the pain, then quickly melted under the combination of Viktor’s tongue pushing against his thigh and his lips sucking up the blood. The sensation was both parts soothing and erotic and  _ dangerous  _ \-- and it was so, so right.

When Yuuri managed to open his eyes again and look down, he was blessed with the hottest image he’d ever seen -- Viktor between his bloodied thighs, gazing up at Yuuri with desire-drunk, crimson eyes glowing slightly in the dark, and his beautiful pale lips tarnished with blood. 

“Oh God,  _ Vitya _ ,” Yuuri whined. 

Amusement played on those sweet lips. “You like this far too much, my sweet little prey,” he said, taking a glance at the hard cock mere centimeters from brushing against his cheek. “I’m going to eat up every last bit of you, you know? You should be a little scared… Especially since  _ this  _ part is throbbing so beautifully for me.” Viktor lightly stroked his thumb against the underside of Yuuri’s cock, arching a brow. “Are you trying to tempt me,  _ lyubov _ ?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.  _ Wait...he wouldn’t-- _

Viktor kissed his cock, moaning softly. “So thick… I bet I can suck more out of this juicy cock than cum…” 

Those words shouldn’t be as hot as they were. Yuuri should  _ not  _ be turned on by it, but his breath only hitched again when Viktor’s fangs glinted right against the heated flesh of his cock. Viktor continued to kiss along it, rubbing the vein with his thumb before lightly suckling the pre-cum pearling at Yuuri’s tip. Viktor groaned low.

“This too though is delicious…” Without preamble, Viktor opened his mouth and started to swallow Yuuri down between his soft lips. 

Yuuri arched at the sudden enveloping heat, broken whimpers tumbling from his bruised lips. Viktor wet Yuuri’s cock enough to start bobbing up and down the shaft, sucking and moaning all the while. There was no pain, no bites -- by some kind of last-minute restraint, Viktor had retracted his fangs back, but it was obviously taking a lot of effort. Yuuri’s hands twitched over the sheets, wanting to bury themselves in the silky fall of Viktor’s hair, to shove himself further down that equally silky throat… But he also didn’t want Viktor holding back again, he wanted those sharp fangs digging into his flesh everywhere, wanted his skin torn up like paper between those jaws.

He wanted so much with that mouth, and it was driving him crazy, making him harder...

A tortured groan left Viktor as he pulled off of Yuuri with a lewd pop. “God, it’s so hard… So pretty and red…” Viktor began to stroke him, licking his lips as his gaze traced lustfully over Yuuri’s length. His fangs had grown out again, but this time he set his sights on Yuuri’s chest. He shifted up, still jerking off Yuuri’s cock as he kissed along the rounded swell of Yuuri’s pecs. His free hand rubbed and massaged the left side of Yuuri’s chest, right over his heart -- the touches almost felt like Viktor trying to reach in and stroke the pumping organ himself. 

He could do it, if he wanted. Yuuri probably would have let him.

As if realizing it, Viktor murmured against his skin, “It’s beating so fast. So lovely. I love listening to it, slow and sweet when you’re asleep, pounding on the ice… Beautiful. This is it. Yuuri’s life and love are here…” He pressed his palm down against the rapid beat of his heart, nails digging into the skin.

At those words, Yuuri couldn’t help but shake his head. “No,” he breathed. “It’s right here.” He reached up to stroke along Viktor’s face, adoringly swiping his thumb over Viktor’s cheek.

Those crimson eyes grew wide, seeming close to tears. Overcome with emotion, Viktor sucked in a breath and lowered his nose and lips to Yuuri’s outstretched wrist. He nuzzled there, kissing it over and over. Then, his jaws parted and he bit down with an audible break of skin, small streams of blood immediately winding down Yuuri’s arm.

With a small whimper, Yuuri spilled cum on Viktor’s hand still around his cock, arm shaking in the grip of Viktor’s bite. Viktor continued to stroke him as he drank, Yuuri riding out his orgasm with the peripheral shock of,  _ Oh god I came I came from that it felt so good I came from him biting me _

Lightheadedness floated in Yuuri’s head, a combination of his orgasm and possibly the blood loss finally getting to him. Viktor pulled off from his wrist with a sigh, licking up the drops of blood from his lips and Yuuri’s arm. He’d taken care not to pierce the vein, but it didn’t stop the red from flowing any less from the bite mark. Viktor lapped up everything eagerly until he finally came down to crush his lips onto Yuuri’s. Dizzy and drunk on desire, Yuuri sloppily tried to reciprocate, tongue gathering up the iron taste of himself on Viktor’s lips.

“You really do like this, don’t you?” Viktor teased, raising his cum-stained hand. The fluid made sticky bridges between his fingers. “My, my, I never would’ve guessed that my Yuuri had a bite kink like  _ this _ .”

“It just -- feels good,” Yuuri panted helplessly. It shouldn’t be surprising -- some people described vampire bites as exceedingly painful, and others swore that it was the highest pleasure given to them. Yuuri, obviously, was among the latter. 

He gazed up to meet Viktor’s eyes. They retained their crimson hue, the mark of a hungry vampire. “That wasn’t enough, right? You’re still hungry. Vitya… It’s fine. You can keep going.”

Viktor blinked in surprise. “Yuuri, I already drank a bit--”

“But it’s not enough. Please, Vitya, keep going.” Heat filling his cheeks, he took Viktor’s hand and led it back down his body until his cold fingertips brushed against his cock, which was steadily swelling full of blood and hardening again. “I want more, too…”

As if fighting patience, Viktor took a long, deep breath that had him shuddering at the end. His nails began to dig crescents into Yuuri’s skin. 

“You’re -- so --  _ insatiable _ ,” he growled, grabbing Yuuri by the hips. “ _ Impossible _ .” He used his strength to flip Yuuri over onto his stomach, earning a shocked gasp. “You say such sinful things, my darling. I’ve been holding back for nothing, I see.” Viktor gave a low laugh. “You’re quite a dangerous one, my love. How lucky I am to have found the perfect prey...” Viktor leaned in as he said it, caging Yuuri down on the bed. He kissed along Yuuri’s shoulder, nipped at his ear. At the same time, his hips came down, the hard bulge in his pants pressing insistently between Yuuri’s asscheeks. 

Yuuri clutched at the sheets, little shivers running through his body at every breath and movement behind him. Viktor felt so large and solid, and Yuuri was pinned below him, helpless to the overwhelming hunger and desire of his vampire. Viktor continued to grind heavily down against Yuuri’s ass, and if he could find a way to fuck him through the clothing through will alone, Yuuri was sure he would’ve found it.

Instead, Viktor gathered up some sense of reason and hastily reached down to undo the fastenings of his pants. There was the rustle of fabric and the click of a bottle’s lid being opened, the familiar scent of lubricant hitting Yuuri’s nose along with the heady perfume of blood and arousal. All the while, Viktor murmured in Russian against Yuuri’s hot skin, and Yuuri could pick up bits and pieces.

“ _ \--so good for me, so perfect -- my love -- sweet darling -- taste so good and -- eat you all up, my love -- love you, love you-- _ ”

“Vitya,” Yuuri gasped. The first finger probed inside him.

Sensing the urgency of his lover, and no doubt reciprocating it, Viktor sucked at a point beside Yuuri’s shoulder blade for a few sweet seconds. As he swirled the second finger inside Yuuri’s tight rim, he bit down. Yuuri whimpered, clenching around the fingers. 

“You taste _ so good _ ,” Viktor sighed against his muscle. “I want to drink every last drop from you… Would you offer all of it to me, Yuuri? All of your blood… It’s mine.” He spread his fingers inside Yuuri, making his hole gape slightly. 

Yuuri’s face flushed and he nodded. “Have it, have all of it, just -- Vitya, bite me there, please--”

“There? Ohh…” Viktor’s free hand came up, tracing the fading marks of the last time he drank from the sweet junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. The perfect little crook for Viktor to nuzzle against then claim, right next to Yuuri’s thrumming jugular. 

Tentatively, Viktor pressed his fingertips there. “Ahh, I can feel it pulse for me. Beating so fast…” He pressed down more firmly, reminiscent of when he clutched at Yuuri’s throat in their chase earlier. Yuuri could feel his vein pound harder against Viktor’s touch, and his vampire groaned. “God, I can’t get enough of this, enough of  _ you  _ \-- of Yuuri’s life, everything… It’s mine.  _ All mine _ .” 

With haste, Viktor worked in the third finger inside Yuuri, pumping his fingers in and out, building a rhythm then probing around for Yuuri’s slick sweet spots. Yuuri was practically melting into the sheets, overstimulated tears beginning to prick his eyes. The bites from before were still sore, but deliciously so. Every stroke inside him had his moans pitching just a little bit higher, matching the raise of his hips, wanting more.

“Viktor, Viktor,” he cried. “Come on, stop it, I’m  _ ready _ .” 

“My Yuuri is so greedy tonight,” Viktor said, both parts amused and aroused. “Your hunger could almost match mine.” He pulled his fingers out, gripping Yuuri’s hips to return to grinding his hard length in between his plush cheeks. 

Yuuri spread his thighs more, supporting himself shakily on his hands and knees as he felt the familiar blunt swell of Viktor’s tip pushing against his hole. The head entered in smoothly, and Yuuri moaned. Inch by inch, Viktor sheathed his cock inside, large and thick. Viktor was cold everywhere, but his cock was  _ hot _ , the searing flesh melting Yuuri from the inside out. 

“Oh, ohhh… Oh God,  _ Vitya… _ ” 

“You’re so hot inside,  _ kotyonok _ ,” Viktor sighed. “Beautiful. So  _ tight… _ ” His hips started to move, undulating against Yuuri’s ass. His cock slipped out of Yuuri’s slick hole, the head kissing the rim briefly before he shoved back in with firm, possessive force. Sounds of pleasure tumbled out from Yuuri’s lips, one after another in nonsense streams of love and pleasure as Viktor fucked him. He was a bit harder than usual, hitting deep inside Yuuri with each thrust, as if seeking to claim Yuuri to his core. 

And Yuuri opened up for him, let him,  _ begged  _ him to.

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,” Yuuri chanted breathlessly, his body rocking with each of Viktor’s movements behind him. 

“Yuuri, darling Yuuri…” Viktor’s tongue lapped at his nape again, salivating over the flesh. “I’m so hungry… I want more of your sweet blood…” 

“Take it, take all of it!” Yuuri gasped, trying and failing to gulp down some air when Viktor picked up his pace. The sound of their flesh slapping together played filthily in the room. 

“So eager…” Viktor growled, thrusting particularly deep and making a small scream tear from Yuuri’s throat. Voice tight, perfectly coiled like a predator about to pounce, he murmured against Yuuri’s ear, “I’m going to have all of Yuuri inside me. Blood, flesh… If I take everything of yours...then no one can take you from me.” He pressed his body down against Yuuri’s back, as if seeking to melt their bodies into one. Viktor growled. “ _ And you can be with me, inside me, forever. _ ”

A heavy shudder raked down Yuuri’s spine, but he had no time to respond before Viktor grabbed at his hair and yanked his head to the side, exposing the side of his neck. His tongue lapped against the new show of skin, heated, desperate moans puffing against his flesh.

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. His cock, still untouched and bobbing between his legs, jerked. “V-Viktor… Bite me, bite me please--”

Sharp fangs poised themselves mere inches from his jugular, then bit down through his skin. Viktor took the first loud slurp, moaning. 

Yuuri echoed the sound, much louder, his toes curled as orgasm trembled heavily through his body, cum making the sheets and his thighs and stomach sticky. Viktor’s lips and jaws buried against his neck sent hot waves of pleasure through his very bloodstream. Slurping and thick gulping sounds filled his ear as Viktor drank greedily from him, groaning deep in his throat.

He hadn’t stopped fucking Yuuri, his cock pounding in and out of the sensitive passage with abandon, as if he were only still going on instinct alone. Yuuri had to admit that he wasn’t far behind, his mind growing hazy, nothing else clear to him other than the jaws at his neck and cock up his ass. 

He reached up, clutching at Viktor’s hair, cradling him closer as his blood chased after the heady sensation of Viktor’s bite. Without realizing it, another orgasm ripped through Yuuri’s already over-sensitive body. He  _ sobbed,  _ unable to control how his hips moved back to meet the harsh thrusts of Viktor’s cock, how loudly he cried. It felt like his cock wouldn’t stop twitching and spurting cum, the exquisite pleasure making him so crazy. 

“Vi-- Biku--” His words slurred together, accent rolling out sloppily. Drool dribbled out from the corner of his mouth.

Viktor finally broke off with a huge, content sigh, like someone who just finished a very satisfying meal. “Mmm, you taste so much  _ sweeter  _ when you’re coming like that. I can taste it, how much you love it, how much you want me… God, I could drink every drop from you… Yuuuuuri,” he whined, “I want  _ more _ . Let me eat you. So good, let me keep you inside me forever...” 

“Vitya…” Yuuri swayed, the strength in his arms finally giving out.

Viktor caught him, hooking an arm around Yuuri’s front. He cooed at Yuuri’s ear, kissing along his shoulder and leaving bloody marks in the shape of his lips. “Just a little more,” he groaned, his hips pistoning against Yuuri; he still hadn’t come yet. “God, you’re amazing -- so good -- my Yuuri, all mine--!” 

With a harsh grip that would leave a mark, Viktor came with a broken shout of Yuuri’s name, grinding against Yuuri all the while. Yuuri tried to enjoy the sensation, but his body continued to buzz with the previous pleasure-pains, all overlapping and overwhelming him. 

The moment he closed his eyes for a slow blink, he fell. 

* * *

He jerked up.

Through the fuzzy cotton in his head, pain thrummed and pierced his body. Yuuri winced as he tried to sit up, the sheets rustling beneath his aching, heavily body. He blinked slowly, trying to gather himself -- his glasses were right beside him and he slid the frames into place.

He was in his and Viktor’s room. The comforter and sheets smelled fresh and were different than the ones from before. He noticed the old ones stuffed in the hamper, out of sight -- except Yuuri could still see spots of red littered all over the linen. 

He groaned, running a hand through his hair, freezing when he felt something smooth and soft over the skin of his nape. The same material was wrapped around his wrist. Gauze. It was taped in several places on his body, slightly spotted with red. The stains were dark though -- his wounds were likely already healing well. Yuuri pressed down on one at the inside of his thigh and winced. 

Tearing the tape off slightly, he took a peek to see the purpling skin around dried bite marks, perfect and neat. Yuuri traced over the bumpy mark, recalling Viktor’s fangs sinking into him.

Viktor. “Vi--”

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri jumped, his fiancé appearing without notice in the room before he even finished saying his name. A worried expression was on Viktor’s beautiful face, even as his eyes -- once more blue -- seemed to soften with affection as he gazed at Yuuri. A tall glass of cranberry juice was in one hand, and in the other were two granola bars. Viktor offered them both out to Yuuri, who wordlessly took them. 

“You fainted,” Viktor supplied as Yuuri started to down the juice into his parched, raw throat. He shifted awkwardly, rubbing his arm. “I think it was from all the activity and the-- the bloodloss. Eat the bar too, love. I’m making dinner right now, but these will help meanwhile.” 

Yuuri put the glass on the nightstand and started tearing into the granola bar. “The bloodloss,” he repeated. 

Viktor hunched his shoulders. “I, uh -- I bit you quite a few times. I drank more than I should’ve.” He looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri blinked in surprise. “Sorry? What for? You -- you didn’t like it after all?”

“I think I liked it  _ too  _ much,” Viktor pointed out with a short laugh. It was genuine, at the very least. 

Yuuri smiled too. “I think I did too.” He patted the space on the bed next to him, and to his delight, Viktor crawled onto the mattress and curled up with Yuuri, swinging an arm over his pudgy stomach. Viktor was smiling, and Yuuri sighed in contentment. 

“You know, you were very convincing,” he said, starting to run his free hand through Viktor’s hair. He bit into his granola bar between words. “I’ve never seen that side of you before.”

Viktor shrank back a bit. “Sorry. Was it too much? You did look pretty scared…”

“I  _ was  _ scared!” Yuuri said with a laugh. He recalled Viktor’s unyielding strength and cruel, gorgeous smiles. “But also  _ incredibly  _ turned on. I think you should manhandle me more often. I really liked the feeling of being pinned down by you. Like, other than the fact that it’s seriously hot, I also felt -- safe? Secure? Is that weird?”

Viktor glanced up, the smile returning to his lips. “Not at all. I’m happy you can feel that with me no matter what. I didn’t know what I’d do if I’d gone too far… But,” he laughed a little, “I can see now that I severely underestimated you,  _ kotyonok _ .” 

Yuuri hummed, continuing to run his hand through Viktor’s hair until he swore his lover was purring. So vampires were like bloodthirsty cats. Noted. They stayed curled up until Yuuri began to grow drowsy again.

That was, until Viktor spoke up again.

“Thank you, Yuuri. I think this was something I needed, too,” he said. His voice was soft, almost like a dream. But there was a hidden vulnerability there, and it made Yuuri move his hand down so he could embrace Viktor with one arm. 

“I hope this shows you that you can feed on me whenever you’d like. I don’t mind. Everything I have is yours too.”

Viktor groaned, squeezing Yuuri tightly and nuzzling into the bandage at his neck. “Yuuuuuri, if you keep saying things like that, you’re going to be wearing gauze around your neck for the rest of your life. I’m full now but if it’s your blood… I wouldn’t mind overindulging.”

At that, Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head, smiling at the thought of his body being covered in his darling vampire’s love bites, of knowing that this beautiful man was addicted to him, and only him. 

“I wouldn’t mind either.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter, @RenOnIceCream


End file.
